


The Last One

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sends Debra flowers on their first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "red roses" on my love bingo card.

"Hey boss." 

Debra looks up at the sound of Sarah's voice, rubs the back of her neck as it creaks in protest. Sarah's got her coat on, her purse slung over her shoulder and Debra glances at the clock, gets a shock when she realises how late it is. "You heading out?" she asks and Sarah nods. 

"Some of us were going to go to Taggerty's for a drink, if you want to come with?" 

Debra shakes her head. "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to head home. Not really in the mood." Debra wrinkles her nose and Sarah nods. 

"You know where we'll be if you change your mind," she says, before tilting her head and grinning at the sight of the large vase of flowers on Debra's desk. "Nice roses."

Debra's cheeks turn as red as the roses in the vase but she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. "Thanks," she says. "See you tomorrow."

Sarah gives her a wave as she leaves and Debra sighs, leans back and stretches in her chair. She genuinely hadn't realised how late it was and she decides to shut down her computer, head home for the night. Not, she thinks to herself, that she has anything to go home to - Mike is on the other side of the country working a case and while he'd hoped to be home tonight, a heavy snowstorm had grounded the plane and delayed them until the morning. She confesses to being a little disappointed, which embarrasses her somewhat - she's almost forty years old, she should not be mooning over her boyfriend like some teenager in love, sitting at home depressed because she couldn't see him. 

But she'd been looking forward to their first Valentine's Day together; she can't lie about that. 

She startles when her phone rings but she smiles when she sees the name on the display. "Hey, Mike," she says when she picks it up. 

"Hey." She can hear him smiling down the line. "Did you like the flowers?"

"They're beautiful." She reaches out, touches one of the petals. "You do realise that they had to be walked all the way through the bullpen and up the steps to my office, right?"

There's a chuckle on the other end of the line. "I kinda planned for that," he admits. "What's the point of making a grand romantic gesture if no-one gets to see it?"

"Everyone was very impressed," she tells him. "I've never been given a dozen red roses before."

"A dozen? Did you count them?" Mike sounds very amused and Debra can't understand why. "So much for your powers of observation," he continues. "Count the flowers, Deb."

She frowns but she does as she's told and blinks in surprise when she's finished. "There's only eleven," she says. 

"That's because the last one gets delivered in person."

This time, the voice doesn't come from the other end of the phone; it comes from her door and she looks around sharply, jaw dropping when she sees Mike standing there, leaning against the frame. He obviously hasn't come from work, because he's wearing a pair of dark trousers and a white dress shirt that's her very favourite on him. His coat is slung over his arm and there's a smile on his face as he holds up a single red rose to her. 

She is actually speechless as she stands up, pushes the chair back and she doesn't consciously cross the floor towards him but then her arms are around his neck and he is holding her tightly. "I thought you were snowed in," she hears herself saying and she feels as well as hears him chuckle. 

"Collins let me head back early, before the snow hit. Something about appreciating the moments." Mike shrugs, looking immensely pleased with himself. "I wanted to surprise you." He brings the rose up between them, touches it against her cheek. "And I really didn't want to miss our first Valentine's Day."

Debra grins broadly as she brings her lips to his. "Happy Valentine's Day," she murmurs as she kisses him, because now it finally is. 


End file.
